Harta karun tersembunyi
by AiDeviLZ48
Summary: BACAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AJAAAAAAAAAA MALES BIKIN SUMMARY#PLAK


**HARTA KARUN TERSEMBUNYI AUTHOR**

DISCLAIMER:Naruto punya ABAH MASASHI KISHMOTO#plak

(Dia baru jadi abah gue hahaha)

WARNING:disini penuh OOC ,khayalan tingkat tinggi dari author,gajeness,abal,kalo gak suka jangan dibaca,banyak typo(maklumlah XD)

Satu hal lagi maap kalo kagak lucu ^^

.

.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Ichi 48 present~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

.

.

.

.XD

.

.

SELAMAT MEMBACA#plak.

Disebuah hutan yang gelap,tak berpenghuni(kayaknya),tersebar aura mencekam dari hutan itu sehingga membuat siapapun tak berani untuk sepertinya tidak untuk anak kecil riangnya dia bernyanyi sambil menaiki otopetnya seperti tdak peduli betapa menyeramkannya hutan ,,,,LA,,LA,,,TOT TOT seperti itulah suaranya saat bernyanyi dengan menaiki otopetnya..

Sampai akhirnya dia melihat cahaya diujung jalan hutan,nampak seorang laki-laki sedang berdiri didepan sebuah meja yang diatasnya terlihat beberapa buah makanan yang sangat khas yaitu seorang penjual dodol yang terlihat,tapi kenapa orang jualan dodol di hutan kayak dengan riang anak itu menghampiri si penjual dodol itu.

"Halo paman,ucap anak itu manis.

he…si penjual itu bingung ngapain anak kecil dengan kostum kucing lucu kayak gitu di tengah angker kayak gini he….."em iya adek kecil ada apa?

"Paman aku mau tanya ,paman taau gak gua jelek yang punya pintu batu besar tapi dalemnya jelek paman.,katanya

"hm kayak taau tuh ,,,sang penjual dodol berpikir keras,dan akhirnya dia mungkin yang itu ya…ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke arah bawah

"wah iya paman terima kasih,ucapnya lalu tersenyum.

"ya sama-sama, siapa adek manis.

"namaku Naiko paman,kalo paman namanya siapa,terus ngapain paman disini?katanya sambil makan lollipop yang entah kapan ngambilnya.

"nama paman bang JEKI kata orang-orang kepanjangannya JELEK TAPI dalam misi ngambil rumah paman yang diambil makhluk-makhluk aneh,jawabnya sedih.

Wew rumah paman yang mana.

Itu rumah paman,ya ampun gak nyangka deh rumah paman yang itu.

Iya paman mau rebut rumah itu lagi semoga suatu saat paman bisa mendapatkan rumah itu kembali.

Hmm, oke paman aku saya doain paman bisa dapetin rumah itu tapi kayaknya mustahil paman hehe da daaaaaaaaaaaaaaa paman,LALALALA….

Apaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ,penjual itupun pundung dibawah meja jualannya.

Sesampainya di depan gua…..

TOK TOK TOK assalamualaikum permisi …..,"diketuklah pintu gua itu.

"hoh siapa sih siang-siang bolong kesini,apa kagak takut ye,ucap seorang pria dengan banyak pierching,dialah PEIN."Hoy chi lu buka tu pintu,perintahnya pada seorang pria ehem ehem TAMKER yaitu tampan tapi keriput#dibunuh ,sapa lagi kalo bukan itachi.

"ish ogah gue kan lagi pake masker wajah jadi gak boleh gerak apalagi ngomong ntar rusak ni masker,katanya antusias(?).

" ape lu kate lu kan udah ngomong kayak gitu apa kagak nyadar heh."kata pein sewot.

"hah iyakah hmm udahlah lu nyuruh yaaang lain aja jangan gue,jawab itachi lalu beranjak pergi dari situ.

"hah dasar keriput gila katanya gak boleh gerak apaan itu SARAP,celoteh pein gak jelas."hah eh dei lu aja yang buka tuh pintunya.

"aku sedang sibuk un,"jawab dei yang masih berkutat dengan tanah litany.

"hah kau itu yang kau lakukan itu apa heh ,apa untungnya kau bermain dengan tanah kotor itu.

"apa kau bilang un,seenaknya bilang tanah kotor,huah menyebalkan un,"kata deidara marah lalu pergi dari tempat itu menjauh dari sang ketua yang cerewet bin mesum#buagh.

"hah apaan sih tu anak,eh sas loe aja yang bukain pintunya ,"perintah pein pada seorang pemuda yang cute,tampan huah tipe gue pokoknya yang lagi main boneka hohoho#plak.

"em ketua gue lagi sibuk nih yang kan rapunzel ,ucapnya sambil menyisir rambut boneka Barbie tersayangnya.

"hhah sama ja lu ma yang laen.

"suruh aja si tobi noh daripada dia lari-lari gaje gitu.

"hm…..TOBIIIIIIIIIIIIIII BUKA TU PINTU ,teriak pein .

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ICI BOS,sahut tobi layaknya probe dalam lalu berlari kearah pintu markas.

"what apaan tu bahasa mane heh hmmmm bodo ah,kata pein lalu dia kembali membaca majalah kesayangannya .

KREKKKKKKKKKKKK GLUDUK GLUDUK DUERR BRAKKKK,suara pintu dibuka maklum udah setaun gak dibuka (?)

"ah dibuka juga hihihi ,halo paman,sapa naiko pada tobi.

"hwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa unyu-unyu ,kata tobi langsung memluk naiko.

"ehehehe paman nai gak bisa nafas uhuk-uhuk.

"oh hihihi maaf ….kesini mau apa ya ?mau main sama tobi ya …iya kan iya donk tobi boring di markas….ayolah kita main adik kecil,kata tobi nyerocos kayak mak-mak lagi demo(?)

"oh tidak bisa paman nai maau ketemu ketua ada kan ?

"eh ketua ada kok ayo masuk tobi anter hehehehe.

"ayo paman ….

Akhirnya tobi mengantar naiko masuk kedalam markas,naiko tetap menaiki otopetnya oh tidak lupa nyanyi juga ,diliatnya di dalam markas rupanya gak jauh lebih baik dari TPS tapi lebih elit dikit .disana sini banyak barang bekas dipajang tapi lebih rapi kayaknya ada seseorang yang tiap hari membersihkannya .Sampailah tobi dan naiko di ruang tengah markas(emang ada ya setau gue gak ada deh )

"ICIIIIIIIIIIIIIII BOS ADA TAMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU,teriak tobi girang kayak habis dapet permen segudang.

"WOY KAGAK USAH TERIAK NAPA?eh siapa kau anak kecil,"tanya pein

"Halo paman aku Naiko,aku ditugaskan nee chan untuk menyerahkan ini pada sebelumnya bisakah paman mengumpulkan semua anggotanya dulu."ucap naiko memperkenalkan dirinya pada pein dan dikeluarkannya sebuah gulungan dari dalam bajunya.

"He…eh ya baiklah,WOY SEMUANYA KUMPUL CEPATTTTTTTTTTTTT.

Hadeh ada apaan sih…

Ada apa un teriak-teriak gitu…..

Hah menyebalkan….

Kau menganggu ritualku…

Hmm gue lagi kasih makan ikan gue juga….

Akhirnya satu persatu anggota sudah berkumpul di ruang itu karena mendengar perintah pein yang merdu(baca:merusak).Meskipun datang dengan terpaksa dan mengomel-ngomel tidak jelas tetapi mereka tetap datang karena tidak ingin berurusan dengan ketua mereka yang terkenal galak kalo lagi berkumpul disekitar pein.

"E…eh siapa anak kecil ini un….imut sekali…

"Kenapa ada anak kecil disini hah dia pasti anakmu kan pein dengan selingkuhanmu.

"E…eh hah dia bukan anakku yayang konan,,,,,,dia utusan seseorang benar kan,kata pein meyakinkan konan kekasihnya karena tidak mau dhajar lagi karena ketauan selingkuh di belakang konan.

"Huh….,"hanya itu yang dikatakan konan.

"ini paman gulungannya paman buka dan paman akan tau apa isinya hehe…

Diserahkan sebuah gulungan berwarna hitam itu pada pein,dengan perlahan-lahan dibukanya gulungan demi sedikit gulungan itu terbuka dan menampilkan sebuah tulisan besar **MISI UNTUK AKATSUKI .**Dibawah tulisan itu ada sebuah penjelasan yang cukup mulai membaca dengan cukup keras agar semua anggotanya mendengarnnya.

**Ehm ehm halo apa kabar akatsuki,perkenalkan gue Akaichi gue author.**

Apa-apaan nih orang kayak buat surat ma temennya aja,emang kite temen lu kagak woy…..,"kata pein emosi.

**Ape lu diem hah oke dah langsung aje ma topiknya gue mau kasih kalian misi.**

Ape dah ni orang kayak tau aja kite mo ngomong apa aja…,"sekarang giliran hidan ikut ngomentarin.

**Aaaaaaah diem lu gue kan author jadi taulah huh.**

Banyak omong un cepetan donk apaan misinya un….

**Hehe oke dah nah misi untuk kalian adalah kalian harus menemukan harta karun gue yang udah gue sembunyiin,nah jika kalian bisa nemuin harta karun itu kalian bisa ambil harta karun itu,tapi di dalam pencarian ini kalian dilarang menggunakan jurus ninja dan apapun yang berhubungan dengan ninja,tenang saja kalian akan dibekali sebuah ransel yang udah gue buat khusus buat kalian ,nanti Naiko akan memberikannnya pada boleh membawa satu macam benda dan taruh dalam ransel itu nanti.**

"Hwapa apa-apaan itu kite ini ninja masa kagak boleh pake jurus ninja and apa-apanye yang berhubngan ma ninja…."cerocos sasori gaje.

"Heh tunggu ini harta karun hmm kita bisa kaya donk…..,"kata kakuzu yang matanya udah ijo(udah dari dulu)

"Heh tenang kit abaca yang selanjutnya…..,"kata pein menenangkan anggotanya.

Dibacakan lagi apa yang tertulis disitu oleh pein.

**Nah untuk pertama kali kalian harus menuju ke araah selatan disana kalian harus mencari sebuah gua dan masuk kedalamnya,didalam ada beberapa rintangan pertama kumpulan ular, kedua kumpulan kalajengking,dan yang terakhir seseorang yo cukup sekian gue capek ngetiknya nih udah sono berangkat ,ntar telat lagi,jangan lupa mintaaa perlengkapannya ama adik gue itu yang imut-imut bin sampai berjumpa di gulungan selanjutnya.**

*BOOF* gulungan itupun menghilang dengan sendirinya.

"Banyak omong nih orang ye ampun deh."kata pein sambil memijit keningnya.

"Nah paman ini perlengkapannya dipakai sebaik mungkin ya nee chan udah susah-susah buatnya lo,dan satu lagi ini,"ucap Naiko menunjukkan sekumpulan tas ransel yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada disitu,tak lupa dia memberikan 2 buah benda yang satu berbentuk bulat seperti jam dan satu lagi berbentuk gulungan.

"Apa ini?tanya pein sambil menerina 2 buah benda itu dari Naiko.

"Yang bulat itu kompas dan yang berbentuk gulungan itu peta paman,kan nee chan melarang kalian memakai jurus ninja jadi pasti nanti kalian butuh benda ini,"kata Naiko menjelaskan.

"Oh…..,"semua anggota akatsuki ber-oh ria

Para anggota akatsuki mulai mengambil masing-masing ransel yang ada,ada berbagai macam motif tas ransel jadi pada ribut kayak anak kira-kira 15menit acara rebut-rebutan tas para akatsuki udah pada pake ransel masing-masing,gak lupa sambil pasang pose kayak model mereka keliatan seneng banget kayak baru dibeliin tas ama maknya maklum selama ini yang dipake barang bekas semua,gara-gara bendaharanya super pelit tiap minta alasannya pasti gak punya duit padahal duitnya disimpen di balik bajunya(dikasih gue napa mbah#digampar).Tak lupa mereka membawa satu buah benda kesayangan mereka.

Pein membawa majalah kesayangannya(untung bukan selingkuhannya#plak),konan bawa kertas-kertas buat origami,deidara bawa tanah liat berharganya,itachi bawa krim anti keriputnya,kisame bawa ikannya si marina,sasori bawa boneka barbienya si rapunzel,hidan bawa peralatan ritualnya,kakuzu bawa brangkasnya(?),tobi bawa persediaan lollipopnya .Semua dimasukkan ke ranzel masing-masing.

Selesai berkemas-kemas mereka keluar dari markas tak lupa si naiko ikut wajah berseri-seri kayak tobi ,wajah bulukan dan keriputt kayak kakuzu dan itachi#dihajar.

"Kalo begitu aku mau pergi dulu paman sampai jumpa,"ucap Naiko lalu dia pergi dengan otopetnya.

"Hmm anak yang manis hihi.

"Iya danna dia memang manis un.

"Dadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh hhh Naiko hati-hati di jalan ya hiks hiks,"air mata tobi deras kayak air terjun udah kayak ditinggal pacarnya XD

"Hah kita mulai saja pejalanannya arah selatan ya…hmm itu kemana?kata pein bingung.

GUBRAK

"gue kira loe tau pein,'kata hidan.

"Hah mana urusan gue ma yang kayak gitu.

"Kenapa gak pake peta aja sayang.

"Hmm kau benar yayang gulungan peta dari balik peta itu…Sreeeeekkkkkkkkkkkkkk suara gulungan itu disangka peta itu bisa bicara.

Halo aku MAPY peta paling canggih buatan author,"begitulah suara peta itu yang membuat semua anggota akatsuki cengo.

"hwaaaa ici bos petanya bisa bicara yey,"teriak tobi kegirangan.

"Hah kau itu jangan panggil gue kayak gitu gue bukan a dudu

"Wah pein lu suka nonton boboi boy juga ya rupanya wkwkwkw,'cemooh hidan.

"Halah orang kita kan nonton bareng tiap hari…pake acara ngejek lu.

"Owh iya juga ya…..

"Ni jadi nanya gak sih helloooooooo….

"Iyelah jadi kemana arah gua selatan tu?

"Nah dari sini kalian balik badan nah lurus terus ntar ampe pinggir jurang belok kanan trus belok kiri ada batu gede puteri tujuh kali abis itu belok kanan nah nyampe dsitu tempatnya.

"Oke makasih…ayo kita berangkat,"komando pein.

"Yap bos….

Mereka berangkat menuju ke selatan ,akankah mereka selamat sampai tempat tujuan pertama…..saksikan di chapter selanjutnya!

**TBC**

Lagi-lagi ane bikin fic humor tapi gak humor banget# bikin romance malah nyelonong ke angsty#curcol.

Hahaha abaikan yosh minta reviewnya kritik juga gak papa,maau ngeflame gak papa ane terima dunia akhirat XD

Sekian sekalin lagi mind to review

R

E

V

I

E

W

:3 ICHI 48


End file.
